


Больной безумный мир

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Loss, Post-Canon, happy ending or not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Мака снова чувствует, как задыхается: приближается новая ночь. Бесконечно-долгое напоминание о том, чего им стоил этот шаткий мир.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Franken Stein, Maka Albarn & Liz Thompson, Maka Albarn & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn & Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 1





	Больной безумный мир

— Смотри, Мака. Нет, не отворачивайся, смотри.

Цубаки спокойная, но настойчивая. Мака хочет огрызнуться, но она знает: Цубаки тоже потеряла что-то своё в этом безумии. Она хочет огрызнуться, но не может; она ни за что не сдатся — не сбежит и не проиграет.

Самым сложным оказалось не безумие. А мирная жизнь после победы над ним. Мака злобно вытирает слезы, поднимает голову и смотрит.

Она ненавидит эту чёртову Луну.

— Я знаю, что напортачила, нечего мне напоминать. И нечего убеждать меня, что в этом нет моей вины, я…

— Я не за тем тебя просила посмотреть, Мака.

Албарн вздрагивает: она слишком часто забывает, какой Цубаки может быть холодной и опасной. Насколько она подходит иногда Блэкстару, в каких-то их незаметных с первого взгляда общих и даже абсолютно одинаковых вещах. Мака кидает косой взгляд на Луну — и снова смотрит на Цубаки: в темноте ее глаза кажутся такими же мрачно-серыми, как и Луна.

— Что ты…

— У Хроны кровь была чёрного цвета, — Цубаки ее перебивает слишком резко, не сводя глаз с Луны. Мака неуверенно кусает губу и хмурится:

— К чему это?

— Ты помнишь этот цвет?

Мака нервно усмехается, когда Цубаки резко поворачивается к ней и впивается взглядом ей в лицо; она пугает её прямо сейчас — своей жёсткостью и заботой; она будто строгий учитель.

Строгий учитель-убийца.

— Этот цвет был не просто чёрным. Это была _тьма_. Абсолютно чёрная материя, которая поглотила все цвета, сама пустота, бездна. Настоящий символ тьмы. Не зла, Мака. Тьма хуже, чем зло. Зло имеет свои причины, которые вынуждают человека выбрать такой путь. А в темноте все беззащитны и равны, в темноте может оступиться любой, в темноте нет никакого выбора. И эта темнота плотной пеленой окружила Луну, но смотри: разве Луна чёрная?

Мака снова смотрит на Луну. Кто-то ее называет чёрной, кто-то серой. Она _тёмная_, все это знают. Но сейчас Мака отчетливо видит, насколько этот цвет отличается от цвета крови Хроны. И понимает, что именно бесило ее все время больше всего.

Отсутствие чёрной безнадежности. Чёрную безнадежность никто не примет, все будут бороться. С серыми уступками можно и пожить.

— Это еще более убогий цвет… — шипит Мака сквозь зубы.

— Неправда, — говорит Цубаки слишком резко, но потом морщится и закусывает губу, будто себя одёргивая. Она молчит ещё немного, а потом усмехается:

— Знаешь, я… романтик. Я вижу в этом надежду. Несмотря на то, что она под чёрной пеленой, свет всё равно пробивается наружу. На улицах темно, но ты способен различить дорогу. Всегда есть немного света. Это тоже важно понимать, Мака… Мир не делится на чёрное и белое.

Да. Мир — это беспросветная серая каша. Это Мака уже поняла.

***

Люди нуждаются в защите. Мака выросла с этой истиной, на которой строится вся политика Академии. Все созданы по-разному и для разного, не каждый способен стать героем, не каждый должен быть защитником. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы положиться на других. Но уж если ты назвался защитником мира, если взвалил на себя ношу бойца, носишь это имя, используешь все привилегии, тогда, будь добр, _исполняй обязанности_. Защищай. Не сбегай с поля боя, как последняя шавка. Ты важен только когда можешь кого-то защитить, если ты предпочитаешь защищать себя и сбегать, то сбеги уже с концами и не называй себя защитником.

Мака ненавидит таких людей, но сейчас понимает: она ими окружена.

Передышка перед сражением нужна всегда, это Мака усвоила. Им всем нужно было сказать после кишиновского пробуждения: мы проебались. Сделали, все что смогли, но проебались. Забыть про это на пару дней и браться за совсем иную проблему.

Только сейчас никто не говорит «мы проебались». Все говорят: мы победили.  
Плевать, что Шинигами погиб. Плевать, что даже такой мощный альянс ведьм и Академии не смог убить кишина. Плевать, что он до сих пор жив, просто связан — связан ценой жизни человека, который вообще не должен был быть там. Люди радуются, хотя весь мир на грани безумия. Да что уж там, если все эти годы кишин был под Академией — без охраны и живой.

Маке бесконечно снятся кошмары, но в реальности они не заканчиваются. Никто больше так не думает, никто не переживает. Цубаки видит надежду в этом мёрклом свете. Мака не видит ничего: причем здесь Луна, если тьма сжирает её разум и душу. Через ее пелену света не видно даже ярким днём.

***

Штейн не смотрит на неё, Мака знает, что это намеренно, и бесится ещё больше. Но она не сдатся и не сорвется.

Сдаётся Штейн. Поворачивается на своём стуле и смотрит на неё сквозь очки:

— Что вам надо, Албарн?

Албарн. Вот и приехали. Как будто она тупой докучливый ребёнок.

— Вы же чуствуете, это, профессор. Я знаю.

— Я чувствую, что этот бессмысленный разговор ни к чему не приведёт.

Мака в два шага подходит к его рабочему столу и с размаху опирается на него руками — чтобы хоть немного вывести гнев через этот гулкий стук. Штейн поправляет очки.

— Безумие, профессор.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь? Кишин заперт на Луне чёрной кровью, усиленной Брю. Даже самые стойкие чувствуют это безумие. С этим ничего не сделаешь.

— Профессор, — Мака наклоняется ближе, — Вам снится Хрона?

Штейн снимает очки.

— Мака…

— Мне снится. Каждую чёртову ночь она орёт так, что я просыпаюсь, не выдерживая её криков, и они целый день звенят у меня в ушах, пока я не ложусь снова и снова её не слышу, и так круглыми сутками, потому что ей больно, плохо, страшно, потому что мне плохо, больно и страшно, потому что это уже не Брю, не Кишин, не влияние чёрной крови и, тем более, не победа, это чёртово безумие, которое заполнило мир, потому что все сходят с ума, кишин жив, и чёрная кровь стекает с Луны в открытый космос, распространяя заразу по вселенной… мы на грани очередной катастрофы, с этим надо что-то делать…

— Не тебе.

Мака вздрагивает.

— И не сейчас. Это уже проблемы следующих поколений. Победы никогда не бывают идеальными. Радуйся, что почти все твои близкие люди смогли это пережить, и мир сейчас на грани катастрофы, а не уже в ней. Ничего больше мы сделать не можем. Только готовить учеников к этой битве, как готовили нас, и как мы готовили вас, как было _всегда._ Так что оставь всё это. Наслаждайся той победой, которой можешь, Албарн.

Мака вылетает из кабинета пулей и тяжело дышит, закрыв дверь. Профессор Штейн понимает. О, конечно, он понимает. Это сбивает с неё спесь: Штейн не делает вид, что всё в порядке. Он говорит: всё катастрофически плохо. Он признаёт и описывает всё в ещё более мрачных тонах, но ничего — ничего — не делает, считая это обыденностью.

Он всегда может сделать осознание вещей ещё хуже, чем уже есть. Мака скатывается по стенке и на мгновенья забывает, как дышать.

***

Соул спокойный до чёртиков, и — господи — как же это бесит. Мака кусает губы — она вымотанная, уставшая и злая, и злости этой больше, чем её самой. Она ненавидит, когда ничего нельзя сделать. Но она сидит и старается не срываться на близких людях. Честно, старается. Получается так себе.

— Выглядишь стрёмно, — говорит Соул, кидая мимолётный взгляд. — И смотришь так же — что случилось?

Как будто он не знает, что случилось. Как будто его не было там — на Луне, меньше недели назад. Но Мака всё равно виновато отводит взгляд: она не хочет, чтобы волновались за неё. Или из-за неё. Не сейчас, когда всем и так слишком сложно.

— Кошмары? — тише спрашивает Соул, как будто это какая-то тайна или что-то очень интимное. Мака дёргает плечом, не давая внятного ответа. Кошмары. Подумаешь, кошмары. Они когда-нибудь пройдут. А реальность не изменится без их участия.

— Мне тоже всё снятся, — заканчивает он, и Мака вскидывает голову:

— Ну, всё-таки это было серьёзно. Ещё бы оно на нас не повлияло.

— Как-то странно оно на нас повлияло.

— В смысле? Что тебе снится? Хрона?

Соул хмурится.

— И она тоже. Всякое. Неважно.

Мака морщится, но не думает об этом. Желание говорить с Соулом пропадает окончательно. Ей становится неловко — за её невнятную злость и за то, что она всех подначивает — вымотавшихся и сделавших всё для спасения мира друзей.

Некоторые из них сделали даже больше, чем могли. И плата за это очень высокая. Мака снова чувствует, как задыхается: приближается новая ночь. Бесконечно-долгое напоминание о том, чего им стоил этот шаткий мир.

***

С девчонками они не виделись вечность, не говорили — и то больше. И сейчас Мака совсем не готова была их встретить. Они сидят на скамейке в закутке недалеко от кабинета Смерти. Лиз скучающе накручивает прядь на палец и рассеянно кивает, когда замечает Маку:

— Привет. Тоже хочешь поговорить с новоиспечённым Шинигами?

И Мака впадает в ступор окончательно. Хочет ли она поговорить с Кидом? _Поговорить с кем-либо?_ Нет, не хочет. Она просто много гуляет по Городу Смерти, ноги сами вечно тащат её в Академию, её бросает из стороны в сторону, из крайности в крайность, и она не знает, чего она хочет. Она просто не может смириться. Так не должно быть. Не должно.

— Он занят, — отвечает Патти на Макино молчание.

— Занят? Интересно, — цедит Мака. Прошлый их разговор привёл к ссоре. Ему наплевать на Хрону. Всем наплевать. Но он сказал это — сказал прямо ей в лицо без сожаления. Как будто божественная сила и власть сразу превращают тебя в засранца. Мака чувствует, как снова закипает.

— Нет. Я не хотела с ним говорить.

— А что тогда? — Лиз спрашивает с интересом, но с каким-то осторожным и холодным. Они никогда не были особенно близки. Но всё же они были командой. Мака вздыхает и устало падает на скамейку напротив:

— Вам, девочки… — те удивлённо поднимают глаза (обе!) будто бы действительно не ожидали ответа, — Вам… не кажется… что в этой победе больше безумия, чем мира? И что всё будто бы летит… в тартарары?..

— Пх… тартарары, — Патти закрывает рот рукой и хихикает. Мака чувствет вязкое неприятное чувство в груди и уже жалеет, что начала. Им обеим вечно все побоку, живут в каком-то своем мире удовлетворения первичных потребностей. Даже странно, что Кид, такой божественно-возвышенный со своими заморочками, нашёл общий язык с ними. А может, он и не находил вовсе, он же бог, ему пойдёт любое оружие, вот он и подобрал по интересующим его характеристикам. Иногда Маке кажется, что _вся_ их команда это гнилое и несостояшееся сотрудничество. Обычно гнать такие мысли сил нет, потому что, если она так думает, — мир разваливается на куски.

Она собирается встать, но замечает, как Лиз на неё смотрит. Холодным цепким взглядом, прямо в душу. И Мака остаётся на месте, озадачено вскидывая бровь.

— Что такого безумного мы должны были заметить? То, что Луна теперь чёрная? Или то, что мы сотрудничаем с теми, с кем вели войну всю жизнь? Или то, что наш друг, с которым мы пару месяцев назад мяч гоняли, теперь бессмертный бог? — Лиз лениво ведёт бровью, — даже не знаю, подруга. Я бы сказала, что это полный пиздец, если бы не знала, что до этого мы жили в мире, где главный источник безумия был заперт в собственной коже под Академией. Этот сраный мир выдержит что угодно. Вопрос — выдержим ли мы? — Лиз легкомысленно улыбается, вскидывая брови и пожимая плечами.

Мака сидит на месте, прибитая к стулу ответом.

— Ха-ха, ещё бы! — Патти потягивается, — как будто всё до этого не было сумасшедшим! Сумасшедшая ведьма-предательница? О, да. Чёрная кровь? Что? Арахнафобия! Девочка-ведьма, которая потом с Кидом уговорила присоединиться к нам наших злейших врагов… Путешествие по книге! Битва на Луне? Ха-ха! Если честно, я перестала удивляться, когда впервые в жизни превратилась в оружие. О, Мака! Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это, ничего не зная об этом всём, открывать в себе такие способности! Ты выросла здесь, и всё это для тебя — обыденность. Но после того, как мы поняли, что можем превращаться в пистолеты, мы навсегда потеряли способность к удивлению и серьёзному отношению к миру, ха-ха!

Лиз уже давно не смотрит на Маку — та прикрывает широкую улыбку рукой и кивает своей сестре. Мака впервые чувствует себя и всю эту ситуацию в отрыве от Хроны. Много всего изменилось. Всё постоянно меняется. Только вот союз с ведьмами — новое светлое начало, как смерть Медузы, как победа над Кишином, как освобождение Кида. А Хрона — Хрона там застряла навсегда. Она даже не знает, мертва ли она. О, Мака надеется, что мертва.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Мака, и девочки тут же замолкают и снова смотрят на неё.

— За что?..

Мака не знает, за что.

— Мне просто так жаль, — она закрывает лицо руками, — мне так жаль _её_. Разве она виновата? Разве она заслужила такой конец?

— Никто такого не заслуживает, — говорит Лиз строго. — Только ты этого уже не изменишь. Это как… как… думать о чём-то нереальном! О том, что не сбудется. Тратить силы на пустые мысли и сожаления. Сожаления — это личное дело каждого, — добавляет Лиз тушуясь — ей всё еще неловко критиковать Маку (хотя та думает, что ей очень бы и хотелось). — Вот только, это неправильно. Когда у нас так много насущных проблем, которые можно решить, и о которых действительно имеет смысл думать.

— По-твоему, чёрная Луна и живой Кишин на ней в тонком барьере чёрной крови это не насущная проблема?..

Лиз сжимает губы.

— Наш мир в любой момент может рухнуть, — продолжает давить Мака.

— О да. Он уже делал так. На моём веку как минимум один раз. Вот только ничего не случилось. Мы исправили это, как смогли. И если он рухнет снова, мы снова будем здесь. Разве не в этом смысл?

Маке нечего ответить. Она резко встаёт и разворачивается, чтобы выйти, но потом останавливается.

— В прошлый Прошлый раз Шинигами решил проблему так же, никому ничего не рассказывая и решив, что пока этого достаточно. И это привело к ещё большему безумию и новым жертвам. А мы как будто и не собираемся учиться на старых ошибках вовсе, — выпаливает она и только затем уходит.

— Ну, а что! Что ты предлагаешь?! Что? — Лиз в ярости, он вскочила и кричит ей прямо в спину, — мы и так делаем всё, что можем!..

Мака не знает, что. Но первый шаг — это признать, что всё это довольно шаткое и опасное положение, а не мир. И это положение надо исправлять в первую очередь, вместо реорганизаций и набора новых учеников. Эти «насущные» проблемы вмиг станут пустыми, когда мир полетит в бездну. Только вот никто не признает.

Мака вылетает из Академии, и свежий ветер приводит её в равновесие, но ненадолго: она тут же замирает. Прошло так много времени, пока она шаталась по коридорам; когда она только поднималась по лестнице уже был закат. И сейчас в городе снова стоит ночь — тёмная, непроглядная. И в центре неба — прямо напротив неё — грязная тёмно-серая Луна. И вся злоба, недовольство и жалость разбиваются как обычно о каждую ночь. И каждую ночь Мака встречается лицом к лицу со своей беспомощностью в полном одиночестве. Её подруга пожертвовала всем ради этой шаткой и не внушающей доверия черноты. Каждый делает вид, что всё в порядке, и нужно жить дальше. Но Мака смотрит на эту Луну, вспоминает их битву, такую беспомощную, бесполезную и жалкую и понимает: это все может рухнуть в любой момент, как рухнуло в прошлый раз. И ни они, ни их потомки не будут к этому готовы.

Мака падает на колени и наконец впервые за целую неделю плачет. Нет ничего хуже, чем чувствовать беспомощность. Её беспомощность — это вся оставшаяся жизнь.


End file.
